Room temperature vulcanizable silicone elastomers are known in the art. Generally these polymer or elastomer compositions contain a silanol stopped silicone base polymer, reinforcing and/or extending fillers, cross-linking silanes, and cure catalysts. Such composition are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,129 to Beers, 4,523,353 to Lucas, and 5,354,833 to Dziark.
Iron carboxylate salts are known in the art for their ability to improve the high temperature stability of silicone fluids, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,312 and 3,235,495 to Buehler. It is also known that iron carboxylate salts can be used to improve the heat stability of heat curable organosilicon compositions, U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,904.